Case of The Pulled Roses
by DetectiveGadget
Summary: Numbuhs 2 and 4 respond to Lady Warner screaming about her pulled roses, and only one of her three kids could have done it. Can you solve it?


That was a neat program on some good old fashioned violence," said Numbuh 4 to Numbuh 2 as they walked down the street. "I think what really amazed me was that they allowed us to watch it!"

"That's pretty hard to believe," said Numbuh 2. "Anyway, do you really think that they did that on purpose?" Numbuh 4 started to answer when they heard a loud scream coming from the Warner house.

"Come on!" shouted Numbuh 4. They ran into the yard where Lady Warner was staring at ten rose bushes that had been pulled from the ground.

"Look at that!" she demanded. "Just look at that."

"That's terrible," cried Numbuh 2. "Who could have done it?"

Lady Warner looked disgusted. "I had to ground my sons because they got into a fight inside the house and they broke my favorite vase. It'll take about two weeks to get fixed so until then they'll be stuck inside. They did take it pretty hard.

"First thing, we'd better get these roses back in the ground," said Numbuh 2. "Then we'll figure out which one of them did it." Numbuhs 2 and 4 helped Lady Warner replant the roses. Then she invited them in for milk and cookies.

"Now," said Numbuh 2. "Am I right? You grounded Kurt, Ed, and Tim Warner."

"And you had to do any outside chores." added Numbuh 4

She rubbed her eyes. "I know, but rules are rules."

"I'll bet one of them did it to get even," said Numbuh 2. "How about we nose around a little?"

"Oh, and boys," Lady Warner said as they walked away. "When you find them, tell them to get here before eleven o'clock or I'll call an 'old friend' to visit."

"Let's see," said Numbuh 2 after they left. "Lady Warner said the roses were all right when she looked out at nine. But shortly after ten, she found them pulled up."

"So, we check to see who doesn't have an alibi between nine and ten. Look!" Numbuh 4 pointed. "There's Kurt over at the Dairy Store."

Kurt looked up as they came in. "Hi guys," he said.

"Hello, yourself," said Numbuh 4. "We missed seeing you at the movies."

"That was a bummer all right. But I guess I couldn't help it."

"Where you been all morning?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I've been right here since about nine." He turned to the girl behind the counter. "Isn't that right, Amanda?"

"Uh huh. You helped me carry in that heavy box."

"So you weren't anywhere near your house?" asked Numbuh 2.

Kurt looked surprised. "No, I'm not mad at mom or anything, but I don't intend to visit home yet."

"You might wanna rethink that pal," 4 said. "Lady Warner said that she'd call an 'old friend', whatever that mea-"

"What!?" Kurt yelled, interrupting Numbuh 4. "That's not fair! Sorry Amanda, maybe that box will carry itself next time, huh?" Kurt then rushed out of the store and made a beeline to his house.

Once they left, Numbuh 4 looked down the street. "There goes Tim at the park. Let's see what he's been doing."

"What do you two want?" growled Sam when he jumped off the swing.

"Hey, lighten up, Timmy," said Numbuh 2. "Can we talk with you?"

"Sure." He began to dust off his pants. "I've been practicing to improve my swing game."

"We wondered what you were doing between nine and ten this morning," said Numbuh 4

"I was right here listening to people talk about that one movie about some extreme violence that the adults allowed kids to see."

"That was a good movie," said Numbuh 4. Remember when that guy from New Mexico insisted he had been abducted?"

"Yeah," laughed Tim. "The one with the bushy hair. Funny how this movie has been more talked about than when Kuki forgot to wear her signature stockings."

"Very interesting," said Numbuh 4, trying not to look like he remembered. "But we really have to get going now."

"Maybe we can find Ed working out at the gym," said Numbuh 2 as they left.

"Probably," agreed Numbuh 4

After some searching they found him on the treadmill. "Hey, you two want to join me down here? It's a great place to work out." Ed said.

"Not right now," said Numbuh 2. "We were wondering about what you were doing from nine to ten this morning."

"I was right here, go and check the log book. Why?"

"Just curious," said Numbuh 2 with a smile as they went back to the desk. Sure enough, Ed had signed in at five of nine.

This is great," Numbuh 4 groaned. "They all have alibis."

"I'm not so sure of that," said Numbuh 2.

* * *

**Can You Solve It?**


End file.
